Vendetta
by levadura
Summary: Universo Alternativo que escribí hace algunos años en donde teorizo sobre la Gran Guerra de Konoha, Sasuke, Naruto, la rivalidad entre los Senju y los Uchiha y otras cosas. SasuNaru/NaruSasu.


**Nota** : empecé este fanfic en marzo del 2011 y lo terminé -sólo sabe dios cuándo-. es el último fanfic de naruto que escribí, hace un montón de tiempo.

* * *

2/3, mi último ff/o al menos eso espero.

humor, tragedia,

au,

 **s/n** ; **n/s.**

 **c** : 9 marzo 2011; **f** :

* * *

 _"Qu'est-ce pour nous, mon coeur, que les nappes de sang_

 _Et de braise, et mille meurtres, et les longs cris_

 _De rage, sanglots de tout enfer renversant_

 _Tout ordre ; et l'Aquilon encor sur les débris ;_

 _Et toute vengeance ?"_

.

.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _—Mamá._

 _—Dime, conejito._

 _—¿Qué es la Hora roja?_

 _—¿La hora roja? ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?_

 _—Lo leí aquí._

 _—No… no hagas caso, amor, son cosas del pasado. No son más que cuentos, cuentos…_

I.

Ni el más grande de los escarmientos habría de educar a Namikaze-kun. Aún el más horrible de los castigos físicos que podía imaginar, le parecía débil para hacer entender a ese rubio estúpido lo que significaba la disciplina.

(Ni siquiera pellizcarle las axilas, fustigarlo en el trasero con una vara o hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies; nada de eso podría ser suficiente para transgredo-el-límite-de-la-idiotez-Namikaze-kun.)

—Quédate aquí —había ordenado su padre ese día, con el tono de voz que provocaba en él un deseo de fundirse con el asiento para no resultar una inconveniencia. Sasuke vio al hombre alejarse con paso seguro, asentir a unos guardias que miró con la misma alegría que a aquellos infelices que le traían los reportes en las tardes, y desaparecer de su vista.

Y mientras que esperaba con el estoicismo de un gurú, pensando en cosas importantísimas como las nubes en forma de _shuriken_ o por qué llovía hacia abajo, no se percató realmente de donde había brincado ese niño rubio (quizás detrás de alguno de esos horrorosos y enormes jarrones que habían estado desde _siempre_ en la oficina del Hokage) que le había saludado con la desvergüenza de alguien que desconocía las convenciones sociales.

—¡Yo te conozco… eres el niño empollón de la academia! —claro, si eso se puede llamar un saludo.

Pero él era maduro, consciente de la inferioridad de los demás y no se dejaba molestar por pequeñeces.

—Yo no tengo el placer, y si me dejas…

Pero el diminuto rubio, ignorando sus deseos, sin entender lo que significaban esas palabras en el sutil lenguaje de los adultos (que bien sabían cuando suavizar los bordes de las palabras más mordaces), insistió:

—¡Claro que eres tú, Uchida-kun! ¡Si sigues igual de presumido!

—¿Presumido? —la fachada no le duró demasiado—. Al menos yo no soy el tonto del curso… ¡que se la pasa diciendo tonterías! ¡Y soy U-chi-ha! —deletreó con exasperación, moviendo sus bracillos torpemente dentro del yukata azul— ¿Entiendes?

—¡Uchida-kun, ya ves que sí me conoces! Espera… ¡Tú eres el tonto!

Esa iba a ser el primer paso, la primera gota, que nutriría la flor de una bellísima amistad.

Eso, o Sasuke moriría antes de cumplir los treinta.

II.

La segunda tarde, después de la visita que hizo con su padre a las oficinas centrales de gobierno, Sasuke se tiró rendido frente a su madre, con un rostro que la mujer sólo le había visto con cosas relacionadas con, uno, su hermano tomándole el pelo, dos, la frustración que le causaba la Academia.

—Mamá, estoy enojado.

La mujer, sorprendida de que le comunicara su molestia tan abiertamente (pues que Itachi era su principal confidente) respondió con solicitud:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

—Un niño me molestó cuando paseaba con papá.

Mikoto no pudo suprimir una risa suave, que cubrió rápidamente con una mano delicada. Sasuke la recordaría así por siempre: dócil, etérea, como un lirio mórbido que está a punto de mudar sus pétalos.

—Sasuke… —se limitó a murmurar.

—¡Es verdad, mamá! —suspiró—, ¡Estaba la oficina del _Hokage_ esperando a papá! Es un niño feo, rubio y tonto —rezongó.

—¿Rubio? —la mujer le sirvió el té, un tanto pensativa.

—Probablemente es Namikaze Naruto-kun, el hijo del _hokage_ —intervino Itachi, llegando abruptamente y tomando asiento en la mesa a un costado de su hermano—. Siempre anda correteando por ahí; los que vamos a misiones lo conocemos a fuerza de verlo, hace muchas preguntas…

—¡Ah, pero si es el adorable niño de Kushina-san! —Mikoto rió de nuevo— ¡Ambos jugaban cuando eran más pequeños, eran muy monos!

—¡No lo soporto! —gruñó Sasuke. La mujer tomó su manita con ternura, haciendo que relajara la boca y los contornos de las cejas.

—Dale una oportunidad —Itachi le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano, viéndolo con profundo amor—. Es simpático, aunque un poco hablador… verás que no son tan diferentes después de todo.

III.

El tercer encuentro fue casi (digamos) por casualidad. Mientras que Itachi entregaba unos reportes, tras lo cual irían a un puesto de _dango_ que al mayor le agradaba especialmente, Sasuke se sentó en la pequeña sala de espera mirando distraídamente a dos figuras rígidas de cara cubierta. (Ese sería su primer contacto con el ANBU). Después, causándole un sobresalto, un saludo afable le sorprendió por el costado.

—¡Ushiwa-kun! ¡Otra vez aquí!

—¡Tú de nuevo! —gruñó el aludido.

—Yo digo eso, no tú; pues papá trabaja aquí, pero tú vienes cada tres días y no sé por qué siem… —Naruto, como teniendo una epifanía celestial, ensanchó los ojos— ¡Pero claro… si vienes a visitarme!

—¿Q…qué? —Sasuke balbuceó, pasmado.

—¡Sí, Ushiwa-kun, tú también me caes muy bien, aunque seas un empollón! —Naruto rió con todas las ganas del mundo, cruzando un bracito asoleado tras el cuello del otro—. ¡Hasta podemos ser mejores amigos! ¿Te imaginas…?

Sasuke, por la estupefacción, no supo qué contestarle. Quizás asintió o había dicho que no quedamente, pero como el otro no se callaba jamás, no lo había escuchado. Entonces llegó Itachi, que saludó familiarmente a Naruto, a lo que él inquirió con candidez:

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión? ¿Pateaste mil traseros?

Itachi rió y mirándolo con ternura, respondió: —Claro, —tocó su cabecita amarilla con suavidad— Sasuke y yo nos tenemos que ir, Naruto-kun.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió de ellos con entusiasmo— ¡Sasuke, Ushiwa-san!

—¡Adiós! —contestó el mayor.

Ya cuando estuvieron los hermanos dentro del tenderete de _dango_ y ambos yacían sentados, tomando té verde, el mayor de los dos, mirando el techo con curiosidad preguntó:

—¿Ushiwa? —y Sasuke no hizo más que suspirar cansinamente y encogerse de hombros.

IV.

El sexto encuentro fue durante la ceremonia de inicio de cursos en la academia. Naruto se había presentado con su padre, un hombre imponente, alto y hermoso, que había robado todas las miradas. El señor no era tremendamente parecido a su hijo, como todos murmuraban… (Sasuke pensó que sólo en el color de cabello y en los ojos. La cara seguramente era de la madre. Recuerda también que cuando se lo sugirió, provocó en Naruto una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Tienes razón Sasuke! Mami es tan hermosa —asintió ante su propia afirmación— ¡y hasta es mejor ninja que papá! ¡No sé por qué ella no es _Hokage_!)

Sasuke no conocía a la madre de Naruto, pero por conversaciones que tenía con Mikoto, le daba la impresión que seguro era una mujer ruidosa y molesta, como su hijo. Lo que más le sorprendió, después de que se diera fin a los ritos y cortesías con los maestros y otros directivos, fue el saludo que su padre y _Hokage-sama_ cruzaron en un aire un tanto _más solemne_ de lo que esperó.

—Hokage-sama —había dicho su padre, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Uchiha-san —había contestado el hombre, reverenciándolo también.

—Este es Sasuke, mi otro hijo —su padre lo había apuntado levemente con la cabeza. Sasuke esperó la mirada calculadora, crítica del Hokage. Pero Namikaze-sama había bajado la mirada lentamente y con esos ojos sosegados, le había dedicado una sonrisa que lo plagó de calidez; con la misma ternura soleada que alguna vez había observado en Naruto.

—Sí, —había respondido— sé de Sasuke-kun.

V.

Naruto no era tan estúpido, un día descubrió. (Sólo lo aparentaba, probablemente para hacer su presencia más irritante.)

En las prácticas que hacían en la academia tenía un manejo de armas tan desastroso, que el instructor tuvo, en una ocasión, que despejar el área porque casi le clavaba un kunai en el ojo a un desgraciado compañero suyo. (En realidad no era tan malo, ¿pero quién iba a desmentir los hiperbólicos defectos de Naruto en la mente de Sasuke?). Naruto, por otra parte, lograba asir algunos principios de la lucha ninja, como el sigilo o la sorpresa.

Eso Sasuke lo conoció poco tiempo después de su séptimo encuentro (el cual fue, para variar, en la sala de espera afuera de la oficina del _hokage_ ), una tarde en que organizaba su habitación y el inconfundible sonido de rocas contra el vidrio de su ventana lo sacó de sus meditaciones sobre los kunais y las nubes.

—¡Uchida-kun! —gritó el pequeño desde la calle, visiblemente entusiasmado al ver a Sasuke asomarse— ¡ven a jugar!

—¡Tú! —gritó el otro, mortificado por las risas que compartieron unas señoras que pasaban por ahí— ¿Cómo entraste al complejo habitacional del clan…? ¿¡y cómo sabes dónde vivo?!

—¡Seguí tu rastro!

—¿Qué?

—¡Anda, baja, que tengo algo interesante que mostrarte!

Sasuke, con un gesto nada acorde a su edad, se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡No puedo! —gritó falsamente compungido— ¡No tengo permiso de mamá! ¡Estoy haciendo mis deberes!

Naruto sonrió con un gesto casi zorruno.

—¡Ya le he preguntado a tu madre y dijo que sí! ¡Puedes agradecérmelo después!

Sasuke metió la cabeza por la ventana y bajó las escaleras a regañadientes.

—¡Regresa temprano para la cena! —oyó decir a _la traidora_ mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

Y realmente no supo cómo había llegado a pensar que su compañero era un completo imbécil. (Bien dicen que nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo.)

—¡Ven Uchida-kun! —el otro lo tomó de la mano— ¡Vamos al río!

—¿Al río?

—¡Sí! —asintió Naruto, jaloneando su bracito— a ése río que está cerca de aquí…

—¿El río Naka?

Naruto asintió, esperando la pedante guía de su pretencioso amigo. El presumido, sacudiéndose la mano de encima y queriendo escapar definitivamente de él, apretó el paso. Lo cual no pareció muy efectivo…

—¡Pero claro! ¡Qué buena idea, Ushida-kun, correremos para medir nuestras habilidades!

—¡Es Uchiha!

—¡Ya estoy corriendo!

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¡Pero qué gran, gran, grande frustración sintió aquella tarde! Y quizás fue de la sola frustración que se adelantó concienzudamente a orillas del río Naka, ganando con bastante ventaja la estúpida competencia que el otro había propuesto. Lejos de ser un juego cualquiera, pareciera que Namikaze Naruto se había tomado el reto demasiado en serio, pues al llegar, con suma gravedad le dijo que la próxima no ganaría. Sasuke deseó por su sanidad que no hubiera próxima, que _no hubiera una maldita próxima._

—Bueno… ¿qué era lo que querías enseñarme? —en menos de lo que pica un mosquito la molestia por haber perdido se desvaneció del rostro de Naruto. De entre sus pantalones sacó un pedazo de pergamino bastante arrugado y con un cuidado casi religioso lo desdobló. Sasuke, tumbado ya en el césped, alzó una ceja.

—Ushida-kun, es que… ¡te pareces a alguien de aquí!

Sasuke casi lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude con violencia: —Es U-chi-ha, ¡Uchiha!

—Sí, sí, Ushiha-kun, ya entendí —Naruto hizo un gesto de exasperación con los ojos, como si Sasuke no hubiera dicho más que idioteces, y se dispuso a tomar asiento a un costado suyo—. Me pregunto por qué siempre cuando vas a visitarme estás vestido con _hakama_ o yukata, parece que te llevan al templo.

—No sé —Sasuke, un tanto más tranquilo, se encogió de hombros. Siempre se había preguntado lo mismo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo encontré entre los pergaminos de mami.

—¿Se supone que tú deberías tenerlo?

Naruto rió, como ignorando por estúpida la pregunta. Sasuke exhaló. Finalmente, después de desdoblarlo unas cincuenta millones de veces, logró extenderlo y el niño de cabello oscuro, a pesar de tener cierto tiempo estudiando con ahínco la escritura, tuvo que reconocer que no entendía ninguno de los símbolos que parecían haberse escurrido descuidadamente del pincel de algún calígrafo loco.

—Esto de aquí no dice nada —puntualizó con sabihondez.

—Pero este hombre se parece a ti —Naruto apuntó una figura que se le antojó bastante demoníaca con el dedo—. Es muy feo, como tú.

Contrario a lo que esperaba Naruto, su sosegado compañero no pareció interesado en devolverle el insulto.

—Sí, se parece a mí —asintió Sasuke, con genuina sorpresa en los ojos y la respiración agitada; no podía quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No… no sé—Naruto admitió, asombrado también. Después con una inusitada civilidad ofreció:— …pero le puedo preguntar a mami; seguro que ella sí.

VI.

No podía pasar un día sin que ese niño descarado se apareciera hasta en sus sueños. Ya ni siquiera se permitía estar tranquilo en casa, porque temía que se apareciera cuando menos lo esperaba y que, como en aquella ocasión, sedujera a su madre con esos ojos azules enormes y esa boca a la que le faltaban dientes. En la Academia se escondía nada más terminaban las clases y sólo salía a practicar cuando ya no pudiera ver a Naruto. Sin embargo, sus intentos, la mayor parte de las veces resultaban fútiles, pues cuando Naruto tenía intenciones de dar con él, lo hallaba.

—Hey, Sasuke —Naruto, como siempre impertinente, salió de un arbusto mientras que él practicaba con sus _shuriken_ —, pregunté a mami sobre el pergamino.

El niño no pudo ocultar su sorpresa e irritación:

—¿Sasuke? No somos miembros de la misma familia para que te tomes esas libertades.

El niño rubio ignoró su queja olímpicamente. Sasuke supo que no usaría los acostumbrados –kun ni –san de nuevo. Eso lo molestó todavía más.

—Me contó una historia divertida.

—¿Ah sí, Naruto? —preguntó, lanzando los shuriken con un poco más de violencia y poniendo estrés en ese nombre que le supo desnudo y demasiado personal sin honoríficos. A Sasuke se le antojó una obscenidad en su voz, principalmente porque no lograba pronunciarlo con el desenfado de su amigo.

—Sí, —pero el otro no se inmutó—. ¿Recuerdas que un día nos contaron el mito del Sobre el Sabio de los Seis Caminos en la Academia? Yo no me acordaba. Es una historia interesante. Mami me dijo que esa era un dibujo que alguien hizo del mayor de los hijos del Sabio...

—No sé qué tenga que ver conmigo… —Sasuke pensó en voz alta distraídamente.

—¡Yo creo que nada! —reafirmó Naruto— ¡pero eso no es lo importante… lo importante es que no he olvidado que me ganaste aquella ocasión! ¡Hay que jugar para medir nuestras habilidades…!

—¡Yo no tengo tiempo para eso!

A Sasuke, obligado a crecer muy pronto, le pareció una proposición tremendamente ridícula. Tenían casi ocho años por aquel entonces, lejano ya. Tenían _casi_ ocho años y Sasuke ya sentía el peso que representaba el tener que sobrepasar o al menos distinguirse de su hermano, que había logrado obtener el rango de chūnin.

—¡Entonces entrenemos! ¡Te enseñaré unos movimientos que me enseñó mami!

Sasuke se sorprendió.

—¿Entrenas con tu madre?

—¡Sí… casi siempre! —asintió Naruto—. ¿Tú no lo haces?

Sasuke meneó su cabeza a manera de negación. —Siempre está muy ocupada.

—Ohhhh… —el rubio se rascó la nuca, mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera el rostro evidentemente triste de su compañero. —¿La quieres mucho? —preguntó, casualmente, después de un silencio incómodo.

Su compañero asintió con poco entusiasmo.

—Yo también a la mía —había asegurado el otro. —¡Deberíamos hacer un picnic! Tú invitas a tu mamá y yo invito a mami, entonces todos comemos un _bentou_ preparado y hablamos de peleas ninja —gritó Naruto, abrazando nuevamente a su compañero— ¿No sería genial?

—Sí, maravilloso…

VII.

La oportunidad de conocer a la madre del otro se presentó no mucho tiempo después. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que Naruto esperaba, la cita no fue en las afueras de Konoha, en algún pintoresco claro del bosque y definitivamente no hubo bentou ni picnic. De hecho, sus madres se conocían de antemano y cuando Naruto expresó con total seguridad que quería visitar la casa de Ushiha Sasuke-kun, _por favor,_ la pelirroja no supo cómo negársele.

—¡P-pero, amorcito! ¡Es un poco difícil visitar a los Uchiha en estos momentos!

—¿Por quéeee, mami? ¡Sasuke y yo somos muy buenos amigos!

—¿Ah sí? —la descendiente del clan Uzumaki se rascó la mejilla, intentando inventar alguna historia creíble con la que pudiera ocultar el terrible problema político que se cernía sobre sus hogares. _No busques problemas_ , le había advertido Minato, con una cara de _asuntos terribles_ , que frecuentaba bastante poco. También le había recomendado que dejara de comunicarse con Uchiha Mikoto. ¡Cosa tan devastadora, porque la conocía desde la Academia! Había sido una de sus primeras amigas al llegar a Konoha, muchísimo antes de convertirse en la esposa del líder del clan…

—¡Sí! ¿O será que te caen mal? Sasuke es muuuuuuuy presumido…

—¡Pero, no, oh, qué cosas dices, Naruto!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno —Kushina suspiró.

Hecha a la idea de que su hijo no dejaría el pensamiento en paz, arregló un plan. Naruto era muy testarudo y un necio en cuanto a obtener lo que desea se refiere, _justo como su padre_. Ambos dejaban de pensar racionalmente. Primero tendría que comunicarse con Miko-chan para visitar su hogar, comprarle unas flores, o algo así. También cuidaría que su esposo, Don Uchiha, no estuviera presente ¡y claro, tendría inventar un historia para Minato… porque en cuanto se enterara de que la había visitado, la reñiría tanto que…! Mejor no pensar en las consecuencias.

Finalmente, el día acordado de la cita llegó.

—¡Pero qué mono! —chilló la mujer, embelesada por los ojos oscuros que la observaban con profunda curiosidad— ¡Mikoto-san, tuviste el niño más bonito de Konoha- _dattebaaaneeeeeeeeeeee_!

—¡Yo también soy bonito, mamá!

—Sí —Kushina asintió al escandaloso Naruto que se removía, en el jolgorio pleno de sus revoltosos ocho años, queriendo ser reconocido—. Porque te pareces a papá.

—¡Noo, mami! —gritó decepcionado, agitando su cabeza con fuerza— ¡me quiero parecer a tii!

—Bueno, sí—suspiró derrotada—. Te pareces a mí.

Mikoto rió con timidez. —En verdad se parecen mucho.

—¡No es posible, Mikoto-san! —suspiró Kushina— ¡Parecerse a mí teniendo un padre tan guapo!

—¡Papá no es guapo! —puntualizó Naruto refunfuñando.

—Shhh, ve con Sasuke a jugar por ahí, anden, muéstrale… algo.

Cuando ambos hubieran desaparecido tras un rumor de pasos, risas excitadas (de Naruto) y suspiros de agobio (de Sasuke), la mujer de cabello oscuro retomó la palabra.

—Sería tan sencillo todo —empezó, con un tono de voz dubitativo— si como te dije cuando te vi, ¿recuerdas?... Sasuke hubiera sido una niña…

Kushina rió, tomando obviamente sus palabras como una broma: —¡Pero qué dices! ¡Tienes un niño hermoso y sano!

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… —Kushina calló un instante—. Ahora la situación es difícil, pero habrá un momento en el que reuniones como esta serán imposibles.

—Tines razón- _tte baneeeeeeee…_ —exhaló, como descorazonada.

—Si Sasuke hubiera sido chica, quizás habríamos podido arreglar un omiai y…

La pelirroja soltó otra carcajada con ganas: —¡Mikoo-chan, en serio, qué cosas dices! —la Uchiha rió también, con más recato—. Pero no sé qué clase de chica podría soportar a alguien tan testarudo como Naruto…

—Yo creo que Sasuke lo está haciendo bastante bien… hace dos semanas me sorprendió… Naruto-kun vino a buscarlo, porque dijo que era su mejor amigo y me pidió que por favor le diera permiso de ir jugar. ¡No me pude negar!

—¡Si son mejores amigos es porque son aún niños! Y no sé cómo es que pudo escabullirse hasta aquí, si se supone que estaba con Minato…—la pelirroja suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos, _¡ya vería ese hombre descuidado cuando llegara a casa…¡ ¡ah, aunque se supone que él no debía enterarse de esto..!_ — ¡Pero ya verás que con el tiempo, Miko-chan, Naruto será insoportable y Sasuke-kun huirá de él apenas lo mire!

VIII.

Cada vez que significaba ver a Naruto, Sasuke parecía más asustado. Cosa extraña, porque la compañía del rubio le parecía cada vez más tolerable, y hasta empezaba a agradarle genuinamente; especialmente cuando su padre lucía verdaderamente preocupado y lo dejaba sin decirle una sola palabra en esos sillones que empezaban a escocerle a través de la gruesa tela del _hakama_. Las estupideces del rubio, en esos momentos de incertidumbre, era lo único que despejaba sus ansiedades. Siempre iba ataviado con la misma ropa —innecesariamente formal, como si lo condujera a una celebración-ritual en el templo Naka— y cada vez que lo conducía por las mismas calles que anticipaban el largo edificio del hokage, su padre le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que la dejaba enrojecida. Él sólo quería que lo mirara y reconociera, pero el hombre seguía absorto en cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente y lo conducía por los laberínticos pasillos de la casa de gobierno, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con esos floreros feos, de hace como doscientos mil años, y la cara sucia del niño rubio que siempre hacía lo imposible por provocarlo.

En ese tiempo Itachi aún no se había unido al ANBU.

IX.

Quiero que me digas, Sasuke.

Quiero que me digas que deseas más en este mundo.

Que es lo que quieres con tu corazón, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Que es lo que cada vez que cierras los ojos, ves y sientes con tanta fuerza que te duele el pecho y tu pulso se acelera; por lo que darías tu carne y derramarías tu sangre.

Por aquello que sacrificarías a tu padre, tu madre, tu patria y tu futuro.

X.

 _Sasuke_ , le había dicho Fugaku una tarde _, ya no puedes venir conmigo_.

 _¿Por qué?_ , había preguntado sin poder ocultar su decepción.

 _¿Has estado hablando con Namikaze Naruto-kun?_

Sasuke dudó un poco antes de hablar nuevamente.

 _Sí, somos amigos_.

El hombre lo miró con esa mirada insondable, tan llena de sus propias ideas, tan ciega.

 _Ya no puedes venir conmigo, Sasuke_ , había repetido y el niño había asentido sin entender por qué.

Esa tarde, triste por el rechazo de su padre, más de por lo que implicaba esa prohibición, quiso fundirse con el ambiente. Se recostó en la hierba del patio y pidió a las estrellas ser otra planta, una roca, quizás un kunai perdido, muriendo de óxido en el cadáver de un infeliz que nunca esperó caer en la guerra bajo el influjo del Sharingan de su padre.

XII.

De alguna manera seductora la prohibición causa un deseo aún más efervescente en el ser humano, Sasuke no pudo suprimir sus ganas de estar cerca del niño ilícito.

Entonces lo buscó con la mirada en la Academia y tras haberle hecho un gesto, Naruto no evitó reírse. Reírse de él y con él, porque creía que a pesar de tener nada en común tenía muchas cosas que compartirle al otro. Sasuke sonrió, desde su sitio solitario en el salón de clases, con una niña ofreciéndole parte de su almuerzo y la conciencia de que tenía que estudiar para sobrepasar a su hermano; para tener un lugar entre los pensamientos de su ausente padre.

Quería recibir un gesto de aprobación, una caricia que igualara el reconocimiento y admiración que le profesaba su amigo (el _prohibido_ hijo del _hokage,_ por alguna circunstancia indiscernible pero razonable por ser mandato de Fugaku) o siquiera llegar a probar de manera efímera un poco del encomio que tenían su hermano o Shisui-kun.

XII.

A Naruto le gustaba particularmente la luna. Siempre le decía que tenía algo místico. Sasuke nunca comprendió esto muy bien (y sospechaba que Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba) pero a él también le gustaba la luna. Los fines de semana, cuando su padre no andaba cerca, los dos niños con apenas los diez años cumplidos salían a jugar en el bosque. A veces también se unían los más jóvenes descendientes de los clanes Nara y Akimichi, con los cuales Naruto tenía buena relación y a Sasuke le hubiera gustado tener una mejor; pero era bastante retraído, pues las relaciones familiares tan cerradas y tensas y la conciencia de su clan quizás lo habían castrado un poco.

Su padre no tenía la menor idea de que todavía mantenía relación con el niño Namikaze y a Sasuke le hubiera gustado obedecerlo, si no hubiera encontrado su compañía tan _entretenida_ e Itachi no hubiera estado hasta el cuello por las misiones como ANBU. No tenía nadie más que a él, pues su madre parecía también tremendamente ocupada las últimas semanas.

De igual manera no le importaba porque esas tardes le hacían olvidarlo todo. Comiendo yogurt dulce con Naruto la vida se veía diferente. Practicando técnicas que recién verían en la academia (que muchas veces Naruto ya manejaba bien, gracias a la ayuda de su diligente madre; que siempre Sasuke ya controlaba a la perfección, gracias a su tozudez) o discutiendo de cosas bizantinas, la vida se le iba como en un suspiro. Ya no le angustiaban demasiado los problemas que parecía tener su padre con Itachi. Ya casi no recordaba esa constante sensación de ser un inútil. Y, sobre todo, había dejado atrás esa conciencia de sí mismo tan angustiosa, esa preocupación palpitante que le hacía creer que jamás llenaría las expectativas.

XIII.

A Fugaku habría deseado que Minato le hubiera agradado menos y le hubiera complacido más. Pero así no funcionan estas cosas. Después de todo, el hombre no sólo se había ganado el puesto de _kage_ por sus habilidades como ninja, sino también por su carisma. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en negociaciones inútiles, porque sabía que la aldea nunca iba a darle lo que él pretendía. Ninguno de sus hijos, ninguno de sus parientes, podría jamás a aspirar ser esa figura amada; esa cara tallada en piedra por la que todos alzaban la cabeza, no obstante los atisbos de humanidad que transfiguraban sus rostros humanos y los hacían tan ordinarios y tan fallidos como cualquier otro.

La admiración, _el poder_ , iba a quedarse en esa casta clara e ingenua; en esas palabras hipócritas. En un montón de ideales vacíos sobre paz y prosperidad. _Lo que hacía al ninja era la guerra._ Lo que hacía al maldito ninja era la sangre. Sin peligro, sin vísceras podridas, sin intenciones negras; con la carencia de la sangre coagulada por el veneno del odio, _¿dónde queda el ninja?_

El mundo de los shinobis no estaba moldeado por las buenas intenciones.

Quizás eso eran todos los de su clan: bestias. Todos estaban mancillados. La miasma del asesinato, del parricidio, del ahogar a tu hermano mientras dormía, de cortarle el cuello a tu mejor amigo y así obtener el poder último: y así controlarlos a todos, tenerlo todo; todavía rondaba su estirpe. Quizás por eso no se merecían Konoha.

O quizás Konoha no los merecía.

XIV.

El "eres un bebé de mami, Naruto" llegó aproximadamente un año y medio después, casi abandonando los once.

—Cállate, Sasuke —escupió genuinamente ofendido—. No digas tonterías… además ¡la relación que llevamos mi madre y yo no te importa!

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de decirle mami, pero aún conservaba cierto tono de voz pueril con el que hablaba cada vez que se refería a ella.

—Tu madre te tiene tan mimado —sonrió Sasuke— que seguro todavía lava tu ropa interior.

—¡No. Empieces. Con. Eso. Sasuke! —amenazó Naruto—. Yo no… ¡me meto con tu familia!

—Ya va siendo hora de que crezcas —había sonreído— casi nos graduamos de la Academia…

—Falta un año todavía —bufó Naruto— pero tú no tienes de qué preocuparte… ¡mira tus calificaciones! Eres bueno en todo, maldito Uchiha.

—No hay manera de que repitas un año, Naruto —puntualizó Sasuke—. Eres un idiota, pero Iruka-sensei jamás lo permitiría…

—Conoces a mamá… ¡hablaría con él —el muchacho alzó ambas cejas— y lo convencería de que me quedara otro año…!

—¿Y tu padre?

—¡Él les daría la idea! —Sasuke se imaginó al hokage, tras su escritorio, profiriendo orgullosamente un laaaaaargo discurso sobre el trabajo y la responsabilidad; y a su amigo enfurruñado, haciendo rostros estúpidos cada vez que ese hombre, _uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea de la hoja_ , se descuidaba lo suficiente. A pesar su estatus y su fama, Sasuke pensaba que estos dos eran un par muy cómico.

—Hn —Sasuke sonrió—. Qué mala suerte.

—¡Es horrible!

XV

Ella era pasos etéreos, la languidez que provoca el olor penetrante de los jabones florales que las kunoichis dejan de usar apenas cumplen los once. Era un lazo rojo alrededor de la cabeza, tetas flacas, apenas emergentes y dos piernas pálidas. Era la verdura de Konohagakure en el estío; tan fresca, como el olor de la menta o la albahaca. Ella se contoneaba con la premura, con presteza de la niñez que se escapa y de la adolescencia que se atisba como una tormenta. Porque ella era la calentura de Naruto, sus manos en el vientre, el sueño y la erección que se disipa en las mañanas.

—Es linda… —suspiró, siguiéndola estúpidamente con la vista.

—Linda… —repitió Sasuke, alzando la cabeza y dando una mordida grande a un pedazo de tomate— …supongo que sí.

—¿Supones? —se extrañó Naruto.

El otro se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos, un tanto molesto.

—No sé, nunca me había dado cuenta.

El rubio se rió por lo bajo.

—Deberías juntarte más con Kiba, Sasuke, aunque es un loco… tiene unas revistas que…

—Naruto… —Sasuke resopló entre indignado y divertido.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada… —el muchacho agitó la cabeza.

—Pero, en serio —Naruto la apuntó con toda la seriedad que le permitía su personalidad gamberresca— ¿no te parece Sakura la chica más linda de la academia?

 _No_ , quiso decirle Sasuke, pero no supo cómo. Calló, mirándola. Estaba con un grupo de niñas que al saberse observadas, rieron con gusto. Naruto, complacido por su reacción, supo interpretar magistralmente el silencio.

—¡O seguro te gusta Ino… es muy guapa…! —exclamó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Ah, ya sé —el de ojos azules dio un aplauso— ¡Entonces debe ser Hinata-chan! ¡Sí, Hyuuga Hinata!

—La chica Hyuuga… —repitió Sasuke sin demasiado interés.

—¡Sí, ella!

—Es… —siguió comiendo, sin prestarle atención a las chicas, que ahora parecían mirarlos con mucha atención— callada.

Naruto sonrió, pareciéndole esas dos palabras suficiente aprobación: —¡Cómo no lo vi antes! ¡Es perfecta para ti! ¡Seguro que tienen muchas cosas en común!

—Sí —asintió Sasuke con lasitud, pensando en las ocasiones que la había atrapado mirando embelesada a su amigo— quizás…

XVI

A Sasuke jamás se le había ocurrido insinuar que Naruto no se quedaría otro año por influencia de su padre. Nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza; primero, porque el señor Hokage no era esa clase de persona; segundo, porque Naruto jamás lo hubiera permitido. Una cosa era decir que Naruto era desordenado y otra cosa que fuera indisciplinado. Naruto era un espécimen raro, más bien un niño indócil y un tanto distraído, pero bien enfocado y bastante perseverante cuando algo se le ponía entre las dos cejas. Quizás por eso a Sasuke le agradaba tanto, a pesar de su desaseo y su poco miramiento por las convenciones.

En cuanto a lo demás… bien podría decirse que era de aquellos muchachos promedio de la Academia, quizás un poco debajo de la media. No tenía notas sobresalientes y tenía amigos cuantos estuvieran dispuestos a soportarlo. (Era muy amigo del nieto del tercer _hokage_ , difunto hacía once años, niño con el cual discutía invariablemente sobre quién sería el quinto). Le gustaban las chicas, sobre todo una tal _Haruno Sakura_ , que siempre le sonreía y él realmente no sabía cómo contestarle, así que por su sanidad mental optaba por ignorar el gesto.

Lo que más admiraba en Naruto era su maldita determinación. Ese deseo de querer diferenciarse y dejar huella. De no sólo ser el hijo _del relámpago amarillo de Konoha_ , sino caminar sobre sus propias plantas. Así que cuando se presentaba, nunca decía en voz alta _soy Namikaze_ , sino que más bien decía _soy Uzumaki_. O simplemente, _Soy Naruto._ Porque era Naruto, antes que cualquier otra cosa: por más grosero, poco habitual o irreverente que pudiera llegar a sonar. Y quería que su nombre fuera reconocido por sus propios actos.

 _Y que amara tanto a su aldea_. No había conocido (más que en otra persona) ese amor tan incondicional por su tierra, esa efervescente pasión cada vez que se hablaba de la historia de los _kages,_ de la fundación, de los tratos con las aldeas de otros países, de las gloriosas batallas pasadas y todas esas añoranzas épicas que parecían inundarle la voz y quebrársela cuando relataba los desmayos de los antiguos héroes de _la hoja_ e imaginaba todo lo que a la aldea faltaba por vivir.

A Sasuke estos relatos le aburrían sobremanera, pero no podía sino sentirse arrastrado por sus palabras y envuelto en esa voz que con pasión lo absorbía con todas sus exageraciones y paroxismos.

XVII.

Fue entonces que estalló la primera gran bomba en la jefatura de la policía de Konoha. Los encontraron con el cuello quebrado y al último, atado de manos, ahogado en su propia sangre. Era una crueldad inusitada, que hicieron a Minato evocar tristes escenas de guerra. Muchos en el gobierno se guardaron sus reservas. Por otra parte, el concejo de ancianos, escandalizado, le dijo que _eso eran los Uchiha_ ; que esa era su naturaleza, aunque cosas así no se hubieran visto en décadas.

Danzo se reunió con él en la oficina y charlaron durante unas horas que al rubio le parecieron agónicas. Su secretaria tocó varias veces la puerta, interrumpiéndolos y Minato quiso que ella se quedara ahí. Que se midiera su envestidura un día y que sufriera la palabrería de Danzo. Lo único que deseaba era quitarse el traje de Hokage, llegar antes de las once a su hogar, recibir un beso cariñoso de su esposa, cenar tranquilamente y decir simplezas con su hijo. Mirarlo crecer, hacerse un hombre; siendo ese recipiente de ternuras, ese niño amado y deseado que esperaba se convirtiera en un gran hombre.

 _Alguien así sólo puede crecer para convertirse alguien bueno._ Naruto estaba en el camino. (Lo único que le preocupaba era que nunca estuviera listo para la vida; que fuera endeble. Pero eso ya no dependía de él, ni podría remediarlo).

Cuando Danzo tocó el tema del embarazo de Kushina, Minato recobró la compostura. Eso había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo y era una experiencia tan amarga, que hubiera deseado dejarla enterrada.

—Atacaron tres chuunins que regresaban de una misión del País del Viento.

—¿Del mismo individuo que murió junto con el Tercero?

—Recuerde, no tenemos certeza de que esté muerto…

—¿Entonces fue él?

—No se sabe —Danzo negó con la cabeza—. Aunque usaba una túnica negra, igual que ese individuo, creen que pudo haber sido Orochimaru.

—No lo sé, Danzo-san… hace mucho tiempo que no se escucha de él.

—Varios miembros del ANBU lo rastrearon y muchas de sus características empataban por las descripciones que dieron los muchachos...

Minato apretó su puño izquierdo bajo la mesa, sintiendo cómo se humedecía con un sudor helado.

—¿Creen que pueda estar relacionado con las muertes que han reportado los Uchiha?

Danzo calló unos segundos. —No lo sabemos. Aunque lo que sí sabemos, es que pronto habrá otro ataque… y no precisamente de alguien desconocido, _Hokage-sama._

Minato se sintió agobiado y triste, pero libre de miedo. Dejaría el miedo para otra ocasión, como siempre. Dejaría el temor a un lado, por aquellos que amaba. Porque si le quitaban _Konoha_ , si le quitaban a su esposa y a su hijo, ¿para qué temer entonces?

Tenía que actuar rápido.

XVIII.

El catorce de Octubre, un miércoles ámbar, fue ejecutado Uchiha Asano. Era un jovencito que recién había recibido su grado de jounnin y dos semanas antes, sido incluido en un escuadrón de Inteligencia, prerequisito para ingresar al ANBU.

Era tan crío que la anciana que preparó el cuerpo —Sasuke escuchó como un rumor morboso— empezó a llorar cuando vio su vientre lampiño.

Como siempre sucedía dentro del Clan, estas cosas estaban cubiertas por un halo de misterio. Entre los más jóvenes empezaron a fluir leyendas sobre demonios: espíritus que pretendían cobrar venganza, mancillar el Clan o simplemente hacer partícipe a alguien de su sufrimiento eterno.

Sasuke, horrorizado, temió ser el próximo.

Tres noches después de los funerales, mientras cenaba con su hermano y Shisui-san en la casa de éste, exteriorizó sus miedos. Shisui tosió el té que se estaba tomando, entre risotadas.

Itachi detuvo la risa con una patada en la espinilla.

Después de calmarse, Shisui comenzó:

—Te diré algo Sasuke-chan… —emitió un suspiro satisfecho desde el gesto que tenía dibujada en el rostro—. En mi experiencia, deberías temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos.

—Pero…

—No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte —reiteró Shisui con firmeza, zanjando el asunto. Miró a Itachi de reojo—. ¿No es así, Itachi-kun?

El adolescente asintió

—No todas las personas, aún dentro de la aldea… aún dentro del Clan, son buenas Sasuke-chan —le aseguró el prodigio del clan Uchiha—. Hay gente mala, que hace cosas que uno no se puede explicar.

El niño lo aceptó como verdad, sin entender bien a qué se referían. Quiso alcanzar el rostro de Itachi con la vista. Sin embargo Sasuke sólo alcanzó su nuca. Itachi tenía el rostro tornado hacia Shisui. En la expresión de éste había algo hondo, inescrutable. La clase de expresiones que van acompañadas de un temblor en la voz.

XIX.

Sasuke comprendió hasta muchos años después que Shisui había matado a Asano por sospechas de traición.

Supo que Asano apenas había cumplido los diecisiete y que tenía como misión terminar con uno de los hombres del Cuarto. Uno de los próximos. Cuál: no lo sabía.

Sasuke sospechó, con dolor de estómago, que por "próximo" se referían a Naruto.

XX.

Las noches en Konoha eran silenciosas, porque ni siquiera las grillos cantaban esas noches de primavera, Sasuke pudo escuchar con claridad ese sonido que hacía tanto tiempo lo había irritado tanto. Gracias a estas noches calladas de la aldea, los _ninjas_ habían crecido susceptibles a los ruidos nocturnos y habían desarrollado un nerviosismo que los hacía abrir los ojos al menor susurro del viento entre las comisuras de la madera o al rechinar quejumbroso de alguna puerta.

El muchacho sacó la cabeza por la ventana, teniendo un presentimiento de la visión que le esperaba: una cabeza rubia despeinada, los ojos grandes y azules que se iluminarían nada más al verlo y la sonrisa enorme de dientes que extrañamente le recordaba a un animal salvaje y que quizás, tras esa confianza absurda en sí mismo, escondía un poco de locura.

—¡Hey, Sasuke!

—¡Naruto! —susurró—. No debes estar aquí, sabes que el acceso de cualquiera que no es de nuestro clan está prohibido.

—Mamá y papá me lo dijeron también… pero sabes que no soy el mejor siguiendo órdenes…

—Hum —suspiró Sasuke y luego, preocupado por la situación, apuró—: Vete, no voy a salir

—Sasuke —gimió el otro—, ¡necesitamos hablar, algo sucede! Sé lo que está pasando…

Desde su habitación, analizó las circunstancias y a pesar de tener la certeza de que el rubio no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, cedió, como tantas otras veces, a la petición de su amigo. Daría su brazo a torcer por última ocasión, se prometió con menos vehemencia y convencimiento que en otras ocasiones; sin saber que efectivamente sería la última ocasión.

—Bajaré —amenazó Sasuke como acostumbraba— pero será la última vez, Naruto.

Y el rubio había sonreído, como era su costumbre. Y como era ya rutina, también había agregado—Sabes que no es cierto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sin saber cómo reaccionar, estuvieron unos instantes en silencio, sintiendo el calor de la primavera y su humedad en los brazos. Olieron el viento de la noche, de tierra, agua y flores que se apresuran a abrirse. Vieron el rostros del otro que permanecería en sus recuerdos de esa manera, como esa noche, hasta mucho tiempo después. Naruto aprovechó la noche para abrazarlo.

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke.

El otro se había limitado a una palmada leve en la espalda. —Ya, ya.

—Eres como ese hermano molesto que nunca tuve.

—Tú eres otro hermano molesto.

—¡Pero Itachi-san es muy cool! ¡Seguro que le van a dar la _Presea al ninja del año_! ¡Y la de reconocimiento de Servicio a Konohagakure!

—¡Tonto! ¡Esa sólo se la dan a los que tienen más de 40 años sirviendo!

—A Itachi sólo le faltan 27. Porque… ¿a qué edad empezó a hacer misiones como _chuunin_? ¿A los 11? Si le sumas dos y eran cuatro… entonces diecisé…

—¡Eres pésimo para esto, Naruto! Ya déjalo, idiota.

Los dos niños tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y Sasuke retomó la palabra:

—¿Es extraño, no? Que después de tanto tiempo…

—¿Qué?

—…no te pueda ver más.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Es un presentimiento.

XXI.

La segundo semana ejecutaron a otros cuatro muchachos. El primero apenas había tomado el rango de jounnin. Los otros tres gennin habían sido asignados a su cuidado.

XXII.

La semana siguiente Sasuke dejó de asistir a la Academia. Muchos lo notaron, pero nadie lo comentó, ni siquiera las chicas que parecían seguirlo con más fervor. Parecía que Uchiha Sasuke se hubiera borrado del planeta. Su nombre no estaba en las listas de asistencia y Naruto se sintió desesperado cuando preguntó a uno de los profesores por qué había omitido deliberadamente a su amigo.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? Dejó la Academia, el clan Uchiha declaró que era mejor tomar la educación de sus descendientes en sus propias manos —y zanjó el asunto de manera burda, riñendo a Naruto por la impertinencia—. Agradezcan a Namikaze-kun, por interrumpir la clase con preguntas impertinentes: hoy sustituiremos la práctica diaria de _taijutsu_ por clase de Sociedad y Cultura… abran su _Breve Historia Contemporánea de las Aldeas Ninja;_ quiero que después de una lectura analítica de estas páginas respondan el cuestionario que…

Naruto estaba demasiado angustiado por Sasuke como para dar cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le enviaron la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Shikamaru, con la frente sobre el libro, quizás fue uno de los pocos que agradeció no tener que salir a quemarse la espalda en ese sol que vaticinaba el verano.

Iruka-sensei no supo qué mentirle cuando le inquirió por qué estaba tan desolado el barrio Uchiha. Estaba en la enfermería, Naruto se había cortado el brazo con un kunai el mismo día del castigo, más distraído que nunca, y estaba sangrando profusamente.

—Esto no te había pasado en años, Naruto…

—No intentes cambiar el tema, Iruka-sensei —dijo, con la misma autoridad que Iruka había escuchado alguna ocasión en el Hokage.

—Deberías preguntarle a tu padre, Naruto.

Sasuke aún no se había cambiado, pero ahora las habitaciones y negocios del clan parecían estar más vacíos y cuando echó un vistazo dentro de las oficinas de la policía, se percató de que había muy pocos miembros y la actividad era bastante escasa, comparada con otras veces en que había ido a curiosear a la misma hora.

A veces miraba a Itachi en las oficinas, con su traje de ANBU; pero cada día era más parco, tenía una mirada más hosca y más marcadas las ojeras. Naruto prefería no saludarlo, porque hasta hablar parecía producirle una gran fatiga. Siempre lucía desasosegado y a pesar de haber perdido todo tono en la voz, Naruto pensaba que hablaba como si algo le constriñera.

Un día le abrazó, pensando que quizás así se acercaría más a Sasuke y al escuchar a su corazón, consideró que el de Itachi que latía a un ritmo diferente al de su hermano. Itachi tocó su cabeza rubia como en antaño, pero al despedirse esta vez no sonrió. De hecho, Naruto pensó, desde esa ocasión en que se lo halló con Sasuke, hace tantos años, no lo había visto sonreír de nuevo.

XXIII.

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto — ¿Acaso somos dos accidentes del destino?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Naruto?

—Si hubiésemos nacido en otras circunstancias, tú no siendo tú; yo no siendo yo… ¿habríamos sido acaso más felices?

Sasuke suspiró mirando el cielo

—No sé.

—Si yo tuviera la libertad de enamorarme de ti. Si tú fueras una chica. ¿Me habrías amado igual?

"Sí." Quiso decir.

 _Siempre,_ quiso gemir. Pero la palabra, la única, se le había quedado atorada en el pecho, como un golpe de aire gélido en la boca… como la exhalación de aire última y punzante de un desahuciado.

Naruto permaneció callado, callado como la hora maldita en Konoha. Como las estrellas, que se alzaban sobre sus frentes, núbiles e ingenuas, alumbrando la oscuridad del bosque con la misma imparcialidad con que destellarían durante la igualmente muda noche roja de sus muertes.

XXIV.

En la historia de Konoha no había muchos Hokages viejos, porque ninguno sobrevivía lo suficiente como para envejecer gobernando, pero principalmente porque una persona joven liderando una guerra daba mucho estímulo a los combatientes. Los jóvenes siempre tenían demasiado que perder.

—Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo —suspira Fugaku—. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo negociando. Van a decimarnos por medio de tretas. Están empezando por nuestros niños. Ellos: la sangre ingenua y pura que todavía pretende defender Konoha y su gobierno podrido.

Mikoto, sumida en un silencio lúgubre, sirvió el té de la tarde.

—Hoy son nuestros hijos, mañana seremos nosotros. Quieren callarnos sin reconocer lo que hemos hecho por esta aldea, Mikoto. Así lo han ha sido desde siempre. Pero no más… no podrán ocultar el odio que se alberga en nuestros corazones desde que se fundó Konoha, Mikoto, porque ya no vamos a ceder agachando la cabeza obedientemente. Es hora de que el Clan ocupe el lugar que merece.

XXV.

La ceremonia mortuoria de Shisui ocurrió una semana después. El luto fue unánime en la villa del Clan. La información oficial que se difundió declaraba que Shisui se había suicidado en el río Naka.

Sin embargo, como un secreto a voces, corrió el rumor que le faltaban los dos ojos. El derecho parecía haber sido arrebatado por la fuerza y el segundo, cedido.

La nota de suicidio estaba escrita con perfecta caligrafía y decía: _Estoy cansado del servicio, no hay futuro para el Clan Uchiha. De mi parte… ya no puedo caminar este "camino" más tiempo._

XXVI.

Acaso somos un accidente del destino

Acaso es un accidente que yo esté vivo y tú matando a tus padres.

Acaso los Uchiha son un accidente. Acaso el segundo hijo, nunca debió haber nacido, porque ese día tu madre se cayó de las escaleras, lo cual según el médico de la aldea, si no lo hacía nacer loco, habría de hacerlo melindroso y temperamental.

Acaso su amor es un accidente.

Siempre se llega en el momento adecuado o en el erróneo.

Así como él, que llegó justo después de que el nueve colas había sido sellado en Kushina nuevamente y el tercero había estado haciendo guardia, esperándolo.

Así, él murió.

Así, como las hojas, se fue desprendiendo poco a poco.

Desprendiendo poco a poco de su humanidad.

Así de esa manera, accidental, sucede el amor.

Porque lo más probable, lo más ideal, habría sido que no se hubieran conocido jamás.

XXVII.

La noche del ataque, _la Hora roja,_ Kushina levantó a Naruto a las tres de la madrugada. El muchacho de doce años, en plena pubertad y a meses de graduarse de la Academia, hubiera protestado de no ser por el rostro asustado que su madre le dirigió y la voz entre suspiros —como si le costara respirar— con la que le ordenó que saliera de la cama y la siguiera.

Lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y lo condujo por una puerta pequeña, tras un mueble que siempre le había parecido artificioso y, en pocas palabras, tremendamente feo.

—Naruto, si sigues el camino irás a dar a la parte este del bosque…

—¿A-al bosque?

—Sí.

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—Ya no eres un niño, Naruto, y tienes que ser fuerte…

—¡Pero yo quiero pelear, mamá, yo puedo pelear!

—No, Naruto.

—¡Pero mamá, ya no soy un niño!

—Este es un ataque, Naruto —suspiró Kushina y fue cuando su madre se puso de pie que Naruto reparó en su vestido: tenía puesto su chaleco de jounnin, el cabello recogido y la banda de Konoha alrededor de la frente—. Esto es muy serio. No intentes dar con los refugios acostumbrados, que seguro los tienen asediados.

—P-pero…

—Y Naruto, no vuelvas a Konoha y no confíes en nadie que no tenga la insignia de la aldea, sea conocido o desconocido… ¿Conoces a Inuzuka Hana?

Naruto asintió.

—La encontrarás: ella es la encargada de las evacuaciones. Sólo ella y unos cuantos chuunin saben de las nuevas ubicaciones para los refugios. Ofrécele tu ayuda.

XXVIII.

La guerra quemó carne y almas. La sangre que alimentó la tierra del bosque era indistinguible por la luz roja del fuego que lamía los árboles. Las insignias de los Uchiha yacían desperdigadas sobre espaldas inertes. El último movimiento de un muchacho macilento fue gritar el nombre del Clan y blandir un estandarte. La tela fue lo único que permaneció en movimiento después de que un ANBU le rebanó el cuello desde las sombras.

Las calles de la aldea solitarias dejaban ver entre la bruma de la pólvora, los establecimientos con las ventanas y puertas tapiadas. Sangre en las calles. Simbólicamente, estos lugares nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

XXIX.

—¿Quién crees que pueda mear más lejos? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Obvio, yo —responde Naruto.

Hay tiempo que los separa

Hay una noche que pende entre los dos.

Sasuke lo recuerda bien. Sólo le queda la memoria.

Es enero y de madrugada, justo como el día de hoy. Pero, a diferencia de hoy, ese día sonaban cohetes celebratorios. Hoy sólo hay silencio. Bombas y luego silencio.

—Sasuke —murmuró Naruto esa madrugada—. Te quiero.

Sasuke no le responde, pero seguro que Naruto sabe que él también lo quiere.

—Esto no va a cambiar nada, te lo prometo —Sasuke, pero sólo en el recuerdo, toma la mano de Naruto entre la suya, diminuta y fría. Su voz suena en el presente y uno de los jounin de la aldea lo envuelve en una cobija.

—Todo estará bien.

—Yo sé —Sasuke le responde a Naruto—. Todo ha estado bien entre nosotros, desde el principio.

XXX.

—¿Quién crees que pueda mear más lejos? —pregunta Madara.

—Obvio, yo —grita Hashirama.

Los dos se desvisten y después de mear, se meten al río que contiene sus propios desechos, sin preocupación.

—¿Por qué crees que nos entrenan tan duro, eh? —pregunta Hashirama—. Estoy harto, estoy cansado.

El muchacho toma unas piedras del fondo y las acomoda en la orilla, imitando torpemente un símbolo. Madara no puede interpretarlo.

—Para la guerra —responde Madara, sin darle importancia—. ¿Para qué más?

—¡Qué aburrido… creo! ¿No… no crees? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Guerra! ¿Qué importa? —y deja salir una risotada estúpida.

Madara se encoge de hombros, repentinamente avergonzado de su desnudez y de su ingenuidad. Muy adentro se empieza a erigir una duda que rechaza inmediatamente con asco, como si su cuerpo la presintiera como una enfermedad.

—No sé —pero no se atreve, esta primera ocasión, a contradecirlo.

La guerra importa y el sacrificio es insoslayable, piensa. Si no, ¿qué sentido tiene?

* * *

 _"¿Qué son para nosotros, corazón mío, esas cascadas de sangre_

 _Y de brasa, y los mil crímenes, y esos prolongadas gritos,_

 _De furor, infernales sollozos que derrocan_

 _Todo orden; y el Aquilón aún sobre los despojos_

 _Y toda venganza?"_

––Arthur Rimbaud.


End file.
